Wrong Piece Of The Life Puzzle
by marty614
Summary: Stella's allergies put her into anaphylaxis coma for three months. Stella wakes up without memory. Brandon tries to make things back to how they were. However, Stella doesn't believe him. Can Brandon show Stella she has the wrong piece of the puzzle?


**Wrong Piece Of The Life Puzzle**

Summary: Stella's severe allergies put her into anaphylaxis coma for three months. When Stella wakes up, she has no memory of anything suffering severe and possibly permanent amnesia and when Brandon tries to make things back to how they were, explaining everything from her first house to her past relationships. However, Stella does not believe him and ends up dating Brandon's best friend Nicholas instead. Will Brandon be able to help Stella and show her she has the wrong piece of the puzzle?

**Chapter 1: He Said She Listened **

"Do you think she is going to ever wake up?" Luna questioned her worried husband Radius. "We have three days until the three month mark which is when we have to give her what's best for her." Luna was crying, extremely. "I mean I know she has had this before." Luna sobbed, blowing her nose into a quite crumpled tissue. This had happened to Stella before, but she would wake up after a day or two.

Radius tried to comfort her. "Just wish and pray for the best." Radius was upset too, but he could not cry.

Brandon walked in carrying a teddy bear, he brought one every day he came to see Stella. All he could hope for is for her to wake up from hopefully a deep, extremely, excessive slumber. She had been in and out of the coma and just a few days ago, she woke up just enough to open her eyes and tell everyone she was tired. She went back to sleep and went back into the coma. Brandon left in tears, just to think his best friend since he was three and his girlfriend for three years. Three days would be the three-month mark. Why did everything have to do with the number three?

The clock chimed, that meant it was three in the morning. All the sudden the monitor started beeping excessively. Luna heard strange footsteps. "Radius? Radius, do you here that? Where's the light switch?" Luna was panicking slapping the wall for a light switch.

Somebody flipped on a light switch, but the wrong one. The lights above Luna came on, but the ones by the door were still off. The mystery person was a black shadow, skinny and tall. Luna glanced at Stella's bed.

"Radius!" Luna screamed at the top of her lungs waking the patients of the ICU on the third floor. Radius woke up still partially asleep and yawning.

The door squeaked as it opened and Brandon walked in. He could not believe it Stella was up walking around. Brandon ran over and gave Stella a hug. "Oh my goodness, Stella it's really you!" Brandon was in total happy-shock. "How long has she been up? I couldn't sleep all night and I heard a scream so I came over here and there you are!"

"Ew, get off me creep!" Stella pushed Brandon away.

Brandon was shocked; Stella would not talk to him like that if she were kidding. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

The doctors were in and out of the hospital room all day. The final doctor walked in with the final diagnosis.

"Stella's severe allergies to scallops put her into an extreme anaphylaxis coma as we told you over a month ago. It looks like she has possible amnesia but that might wear off in a day. She should be back to school in a couple of days. If anything looks fishy-" The doctor snickered until Luna's glare met his eyes and quickly that snicker turned into a partial cough and moved on the conversation.

There was a huge sigh of relief in the room. Stella spent the next few days in her house mostly her room. Everyday Brandon would come over from two until seven, bringing over the scrapbooks they had made when they were seven and all of that. Stella could believe that they were best friends, but a couple. Stella paged through the one-called "Icy Freeze Ball 2009" showing pictures of her and Brandon and these quite strange friends. Stella would never be friends with girls who died their hair purple or blue, right? Stella did not know she was not sure if Stella was her real name.

"Remember this?" Brandon questioned Stella. She looked extremely confused. "It was our first formal dance that we decided to attend instead of staying home and watching movies." Brandon smiled at all the fun memories he had of him and Stella.

"So how exactly did we meet?" Stella wanted to make sure he was not some creep who pretended to be in Fredrikstad High School.

"We were in a pool in Oslo and you threw a bucket of sand at me and the sand landed in my eye and ended up scratching my iris and your parents came to the hospital and you said if they gave shots you would defend yourself with me." It was Brandon's favorite moment in his life.

"And what did that do to your eye?" Stella was intrigued by this story.

"Partially blinded me in my eye for a little while and gave me a beautiful scar." Bandon pointed to the scratch on his green eye. His cell phone went off and it was Nicholas. "What does Nicholas want now?" Brandon answered his phone. "Hello yellow and blue makes green guy. How may I help you?" Brandon rolled his eyes. He hung up on Nicholas, sure, he was his best friend but he was annoying at the same time.

Brandon left the scrapbooks with Stella so she could look at them. Stella looked through the three boxes he had brought her. At the bottom of one box, she found an old dingy box with something in side it. Was she supposed to open it? She started peeling the tape off.


End file.
